How to make your Inheritance Story More Appealing to your Readers
by Just An Average Person Here
Summary: Just a simple guide on how to make your Inheritance Story more appealing to the average Reader. These are based on my opinions, so feel free to disagree.


Disclaimer: I own nothing in Inheritance. I'm just an average author here. I'm not the best writer, I'm not the smartest person, and I understand completely if you disagree with me. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**How to make your Inheritance Story More Appealing.**

Part 1: Why I am not going to read your Inheritance story.

These are the reasons why I won't read your story. These are reasons to me that are going to make your story unappealing to readers.

**I am not even going to read your story if there are words in the title and/or summary that are misspelled.** This is a huge pet peeve of mine. If you are not going to take the time to keep the title and summary spelled correctly, then how are you supposed to keep the chapter's nice grammar wise? If you truly care about your story, then I think you would put your time into making sure the TITLE is spelled correctly. It's not that hard of a thing to do! If not, then this just tells me that you're not going to put any effort into your work and that it's not worth reading.

**I will not read your story if there are constant grammar problems in it.** If your story is riddled with grammar errors, I will not continue to read it. This, again, tells me that you're not going to put the effort into making your story nice. If you just proofread ONCE, then you probably wouldn't have that problem. You could also get a beta to check over your work. I can handle a few errors, but if the text looks like a foreign language to me, I'm not going to read it.

**If you TEXT TALK during the ENTIRE story, there is absolutely no way I'm going to read your story!** Text talk is hard to read and I doubt everyone in the world is going to know the meaning for every single word in text talk. I don't want to feel like I have to stop and decipher the story I'm reading every five seconds because your story is full of that awful language known as text talk. I won't read your story if there is even one text talk word in it. This, to me is being lazy. It's cool if you text talk in the authors notes, I'm completely fine with that. That's just how you spell casually. But if your story is just paragraph after paragraph of text talk, I'm not going to read it.

**I will almost never read a story that has something like: AryaXEragon 3!1! In the summary unless the summary is really, really good.** It spoils the entire ending! I don't want to know the ending to your story before I even read it! That just ruins the whole purpose of reading it! So please, please keep that foreign word out of your summary!

**I will not read your story if you twist the characters from the book into the complete opposite of what they are.** If you make Arya into a bubbly party loving fashionista, I will not read your story. That is the complete opposite of what she is! I will never read a story where the characters are changed into something they're not. Arya is an almost emotionless character, which makes her slightly hard to write about, but if she acts like an overexcited prom queen, I will stop reading your story right then and there.

**If you leave a bunch of plot holes in your story, I will not read it.** I don't want to have to ask you about what happened in part of your story because you didn't explain it! Your story needs to explain the events that happen in it, and your readers should not have any questions about what happened in part of your story!

**If you say suck at summary's in the summary, I will not read your story. **Let me put it this way. If you can't right a decent summary, then how are you supposed to write a good story? This just tells me as a reader that it's not going to be that good of a story. You should be giving your summary your best effort instead of using 'suck at summary's' as an excuse. You can thank The Lobster's Claw for this one.

**If you violate a rule of fanfiction, I will not read your story.** No matter how you have violated them, I will not read your story if the rules have been broken.

Alright, that's all I can think of for now. Like I said above, those are just my opinions and nothing else. Feel free to disagree.

Part 2: How to fix these problems and make your Inheritance story more appealing to the average reader.

**Check your Spelling and Grammar.** Spelling and grammar is big in writing. Very big. Just take the time to proofread your chapter! It's not that hard! And if you're too lazy to do that, like me, then get a beta! They do that work for you!

**If you're having a problem getting certain characters down**, such as Arya, reread sections of the inheritance cycle where she expresses whatever emotions she has. Just try! As long as you don't twist the characters around, it can't be that bad.

**If you have issues with plot holes**, try being more descriptive! Describe the events and what is going on more deeply. This usually helps me.

**Add a cover picture**! If you have a picture for your story, it will attract more people, specifically a bright and colorful one that stands out. No picture is going to make people run away from your story. That's just how it is.

**The summary is like the introduction.** It's going to tell people what your story is about and is going to be the trigger that lets them make the decision of whether or not to read the first chapter. If your summary is dull and boring, people aren't going to want to read your story. But if it's exciting and makes the crowd want to learn more, you're going to get more readers.

I may continue this little guide, but that's a maybe. For now it is complete. If it continues depends on how you as readers view what I have just said.


End file.
